The Challenge: Free Agents
|nextseason = }} is the second season of The Challenge and the fourth installment on Ryan's Reality Network. Production Applications for the season were first released on December20, 2014. The application was done online. It consisted of general information about the applicants. the blog is RRNFreeAgents and the tag is #RRNFreeAgents. Hosts Cast || |} Cast Photos Format Prior to each challenge, the host will announce to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, draws names from random.org that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose two players to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves themselves from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each pair return to the game. At the end of the season, six players will compete in the final challenge. Gameplay Challenge Games *'Out on a Ledge': Played in two teams of 14 players, each team participates in a multi-stage race to the finish line. The teams are then split up into three teams — two of four players and one of six players. The three teams are positioned at three different locations. **In Phase 1, the two six-player teams raced against each other on some treacherous rooftops. They fought to see how long each person could last running on the rooftops. Then the twelve players were ranked, the person who ran the furthest getting 12 points, the person who ran the least getting 1 point. Those points would be added to the other two phase's points to decided the winning team. **In Phase 2, the first set of 4-player teams raced to complete a difficult puzzle of the seasons logo. Then the eight players were ranked, the person who completed the puzzle the fastest getting 8 points, the person who completed the puzzle the slowest getting 1 point. Those points would be added to the other two phase's points to decided the winning team. **In Phase 3, players from the remaining four-player teams have to race along a tightrope suspended 450 feet above ground level, one player at a time. Then the eight players were ranked, the person who completed the puzzle the fastest getting 8 points, the person who completed the puzzle the slowest getting 1 point. Those points would be added to the other two phase's points to decided the winning team. ***'Winners': Team Jen (Adam, Casey, Dane, Elliot, Grace, JaeMin, Jen, Jess, Laura, Katie, Nathan, Nic, Owen & Ryan) *'Space Key Is Hell': Played in 13 pairs of two, each pair participated in a flash game. Each pair had to use only the space bar to get their block as far into the game as possible while avoiding obstacles. The bottom three teams are eligible for the draw and the winning pair would vote based on the nine other pairs. **'Winners': Laura & Ryan ---- Elimination Games *'Put It Together': Each player is given a very difficult puzzle to complete. This puzzle is 300 pieces and is the logo with a colorful background. The person to complete the puzzle with the fastest time will win the Elimination. **'Played by': ''Mario vs. David, Seth vs. Laure'' *'Hold The Button': This is an endurance challenge. Each player will be asked to hold down their button for as long as they can. The player to have the highest recorded time will win the Elimination. **'Played by': Adam vs. Emma, Daniel vs. Nathan ---- Final Challenge TBA Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode progress :Notes: Vertical rectangles represent the team color that a contestant was on during the corresponding episode. ;Competition : The contestant won the week's competition, making him/her safe from the elimination round. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the "kill card." : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant lost the elimination round. Voting Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 1, 3 || |} Pair Challenges *Episodes: 2 |}